Wiazrds vs Vampires Ending Rewrite
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: I didn't care for the original ending, so I rewrote it. Juliet and Masen survive and the Cullens must protect the Russos, Juliet, and Masen from the Volturi. T for fighting.
1. Chapter 1

_Wizards vs. Werewolves Ending Rewrite_

_Wizards of Waverly Place and Twilight Crossover_

_Alex's POV_

_Transylvania, Romania_

I shot a quick glance over to where my brother's girlfriend and one of my best girlfriends, besides Harper Finkle, Juliet Van Huesen was fighting my boyfriend and werewolf, Masen. I had to get that true love necklace and fast. It might be the only way to stop the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV_

_Forks, Washington_

The Denalis, or Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar, had just arrived for their annual visit—it sort of became a family tradition a little while after, according to Edward, I sent the Volturi running away with their tails between their legs, and my dad, Police Chief Charlie Sawn, is used to seeing the Denalis at our house every year around Christmastime. It's the only time I feel that my family—Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Jake, Nessie, who is now full grown, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire, Paul, Rebecca, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Edward, and me—actually feels complete.

Anyway, Tanya and Carlisle were discussing the possibility of her family joining ours—Alice had seen it in a vision right before the Denalis had arrived, probably meaning it was more than definite. I was talking to Alice, when she suddenly froze. I spun around and hissed, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jake, Nessie, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil Edward, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar." They quickly joined me and Alice in the living room. Alice quickly said, "We have to save the people I saw—the Volturi will kill them."

We rushed to the location that Alice had seen in her vision—a castle in Transylvania, Romania. Most of us, except for Nessie, jumped to the top of the wall. She slithered in between the bars of the gate. We watched the battle with Jake concentrating on making sure Nessie wasn't in any danger.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex's POV_

I saw a group of people arrive and I knew it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting the necklace back. I glanced over at my brother and saw another standing next to him. I watched, helplessly and horrified, as Masen sprang toward Justin. I heard Juliet scream, "Justin! Watch out!" and fling herself toward Masen. I also heard one of the tan-skinned guys, yell, "Nessie!" and watched as he knocked Juliet out of Masen's path and shoved Masen back, with his head. Masen did manage to scratch him. I saw the girl standing next to Justin, who had to be Nessie, look, well glance at two figures—a brown-haired female and a bronze—haired male—and then she threw her head back and screamed, "Jacob!" It was impossible not to feel her agony. She stepped and forward and just pressed her hands against his chest and Masen, literally, threw himself back twelve feet, I think. Max threw me the necklace and I ran over to Masen who shifted to half-human. I slid the necklace on over his head and it started glowing. Masen did love me not Juliet. I vaguely noticed that, because I wanted to know who this family that was here, as did as everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella's POV_

Edward, Nessie, and I all ran over and made sure Jake was okay and then Carlisle said, "We are the Cullens. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family. These are Esme, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, or Nessie as we call her, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar."

_Alex's POV_

Justin stepped forward and said, "I am Justin Russo. This is my family." He motioned to each of us as he said our names, like Carlisle did. "Alex Russo, my sister, Max Russo, my brother, Masen, Alex's boyfriend, and Juliet Van Huesen, my girlfriend."

_Bella's POV_

Alice suddenly said, "Let's get out of here before we all die. We can all become friends later, but we won't be able to if we die." I nodded and within seconds, we were at a sub shop.


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	6. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
